fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lopti
"Manipulating reality through magic is just one of the things you can do if you have enough willpower and imagination" -Lopti to Gondlir Summary Lopti is an extremely gifted young elven sorceress from the same world as Gondlir, the Mystical Realm. She was part of a powerful elven sorcerer clan and showed a great talent for magic from an early age. She had left the clan to seek more knowledge and spells, even beyond the Mystical Realm. Trying to use a dimensional teleportation spell finds herself catapulted into the world where Everybody Wants to Rule the World players are present. Appearance Lopti has long red hair gathered in a ponytail, crimson eyes and and a rosy complexion.. She is wearing a fairly revealing mage dress, showing the neckline and legs, covered with elegantly finished braided boots, leather bracelets and a golden tiara. Personality Lopti has an energetic and sociable personality, is courageous in dangerous situations and has a great love for knowledge and magic. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good with shades of Neutral Good Name: Lopti Origin: Mystical Realm Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Elven Warlock Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Mystical Realm Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Magic,adventure, exploration and good food. Dislikes: She doesn't like to be ignored.. Eye Color: Crimson Hair Color: Red Hobbies: None Values: Unknown Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: Elven Clan Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | High 8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Flight,Intangibility,Fire Manipulation,Ice Manipulation,Electricity Manipulation,Light Manipulation,Darkness Manipulation,Summoning,Teleportation,Danmaku,Illusion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Regeneration Negation(Via Shadowflame, which deals damage over time and negates Regeneration up to Low-Mid),Invisibility and Statistics Amplification with Vortex Armor ,Resistance to Homing Attack,Mind Manipulation,Poison Manipulation,Bleeding,Fire Manipulation,Blindness,Curse Manipulation,Power Nullification,Statistics Reduction,Ice Manipulation,Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (Resistant to all debuffs in Terraria) | All previous powers to a greater extent plus Weapon Mastery,Non-Physical Interaction(Magic can interact with conceptual, abstract, non-corporeal, intangible, and nonexistent beings),Magic/Reality Warping (All magic enacts the caster's will upon the world), Soul Manipulation/BFR (Can use Soul Trap, which causes the soul of whatever target she kills to be trapped within a Soul Gem he carries, which would be sent to the Soul Cairn if used to enchant/enhance an object) Limited Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Through Tonal Magic such as the Akaviri Dragonknight Art, she can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality, changing and adding to the Song of Creation itself. In the case of the Dragonknight Art, she has a very limited version of Tonal Magic as all Dragonknights),Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement,Healing,Attack Reflection,Energy Manipulation,Explosion Manipulation,Resistance Negation/Elemental Manipulation through her mastery in Destruction,Fear Manipulation (She can cast Fear and any related spells of such),Forcefield Creation,Paralysis Inducement,Regeneration (Low),Life Manipulation,Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Disease Manipulation,Mind Manipulation,Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Teleportation,Necromancy,Resistance to Power Mimicry, Magic and Reality Warping. Attack Potency: Wall Level (Lopti should be comparable to other players) | Large Building Level (Lopti should be comparable to other players) Speed: Subsonic combat and reaction speed and Superhuman travel speed. | Supersonic combat and reaction speed and Subsonic travel speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 25 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class Durability: Wall Level | Large Building Level Stamina: High | High Range: Several dozen meters, Planetary with summoning | Over a dozen meters with most spells and ranged attacks, Planetary with summoning. Standard Equipment: Ancient Tablet,Vortex armor set and Weapon |Master Robes of Destruction and Hood, several enchanted gears and scrolls,Dagger Intelligence: Likely High | Genius, capable of casting advanced spell,she is a mage gained her level of Magicka mastery through studying and importantly, she is a very experienced war mage. Weaknesses: Her clones will disappear if the true self is attacked during the summoning process | None notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fireball (Terraria): A burst of three homing fireballs that explode on impact. Ice Mist: An ice ball that fires ice shards in six directions four times over as it flies in one direction before slowly fading away. Lightning Orb: An orb that fires bolts of lightning. Ancient Light: Fire two spreads of five destructible Light projectile. Ancient Doom: Fire four purple projectiles in a cross pattern. Phantom duplicates: Through a ritual, Lopti can summon clones of herself. Unless she is interrupted by an attack during this ritual, the duplicates fly in formation and add their homing Shadowflame attacks. Shadowflame: A dark flame that deals damage over time and negates Regeneration up to Low-Mid. Phantasm Dragon: Attacking a duplicate results in the summoning of the Wyvern-like Phantasm Dragon Dragon. If there is already a Phantasm Dragon inbound, attacking a duplicate triggers an Ancient Vision, which resembles a miniature Moon Lord head. Duplicates can be eliminated by hitting the true Lopti during the ritual, but if not, large quantities of duplicates can amass. Second Powerset: Dragonknight: 'These skillful masters-at-arms use the ancient Akaviri martial arts tradition of battle-spirit, and wield fearsome magic that pounds, shatters and physically alters the world around them. *'Ardent Flame: Skills focused around fire magic: *'Standard of Might: '''Call down a flaming battle standard that increases damage done and reduces damage taken. *'Lava Whip:' Lashes an enemy with flame. *'Burning Embers: Slashes an enemy with flame and heals. *'Venomous Claw: '''Rake an enemy with a claw,dealing poison damage. *'Fiery Breath: Exhales a flaming blast to enemies in front of them. *'Noxious Breath: '''Exhales a corrosive blast to the enemies in front of them. *'Fiery Grip:' Launches a fiery chain to grasp and pull an enemy towards them. *'Inferno:' Activates an aura of flames which launches fireball at their nearest enemy. *'Draconic Power:' Skills focused around defensive magic: *'Ferocious Leap: Launch yourself at an enemy, dealing Flame Damage to all enemies in the area and knocking them back and stunning them. *'''Volatile Armor: Releases their inner dragon to increase their physical and magical ressitance and also release a spray of spikes around you, causing any enemies hit to take Magic Damage. *'Choking Talons:' Calls forth talons from the ground, dealing Magic Damage to enemies near you and immobilizing them. *'Dragon Blood:' Draws on their draconic blood to heal wounds. *'Reflective Scale:' Flexes their scales to reflect enemy projectiles. *'Deep Breath:' Channels draconic energy to suck the air around them, damaging their enemies while healing themselves.Any enemy hit that is casting is interrupted. *'Earthen Heart:' Skills focused around defensive, buffing, and stunning magic: *'Magma Armor:' Ignites the molten lava in their veins, damaging surrounding enemies. *'Corrosive Armor: '''Oxidize the green dragon blood in your veins, dealing Poison Damage to nearby enemies and your direct damage dealt ignores enemy Physical Resistance. *'Stonefist:' Slams an enemy with solid rock. *'Igneous Weapons:' Charges their weapons with volcanic power and increasing your spell damage. *'Obsidian Shield:' Calls the earth to their defense. *'Petrify:' Encases an enemy in stone. *'Ash Cloud:' Summons a scorching cloud of ash to their target. '''Destruction Spells:The School of Destruction involves the harnessing the energies of fire, frost and shock:'' '''Flames: '''A beginner level destruction spell, generates a stream of flames from the hands of the mage . '''Frostbite: '''A beginner level destruction spell, generates a stream of ice from the hands of the mage with a range of 36 feet. '''Sparks: '''A beginner level destruction spell, generates a stream of lightning from the hands of the mage with a range of 41 feet. '''Fire Bolt: '''An apprentice-level destruction spell, generates a fire bullet with a range of 469 feet. '''Ice Spike: '''An apprentice-level destruction spell,generates an ice stalactite with a range of 469 feet. '''Lightning Bolt: '''An apprentice-level destruction spell, generates lightning with a range of 141 feet. '''Fire Rune: '''An apprentice-level destruction spell, generates a rune on the ground,when is activated creates an explosion of fire '''Frost Rune: '''An apprentice-level destruction spell, generates a rune on the ground,when is activated creates an explosion of ice. '''Lightning Rune: '''An apprentice-level destruction spell, generates a rune on the ground,when is activated creates an explosion of Lightning. '''Fireball (The Elder Scrolls): '''An adept level destruction spell that creates a fireball with area effect and a range of 469 feet. '''Ice Storm: '''An adept level destruction spell that fires a slow-moving area-effect projectil '''Chain Lightning: '''An adept level destruction spell that fires a lightning that hits enemies close to each other. '''Flame Cloak: '''An adept level destruction spell that surrounds the caster with a flame aura. '''Frost Cloak: '''An adept level destruction spell that surrounds the caster with a frost aura. '''Lightning Cloak: '''An adept level destruction spell that surrounds the caster with a lightning aura. '''Incenerate: '''An expert level destruction spell that shoot a powerful blast of fire. '''Icy Spear: '''An expert level destruction spell that shoot a powerful icy spear. '''Thunderbolt: '''An expert level destruction spell that shoot a powerful thunderbolt. '''Wall of Flames: '''An expert level destruction spell that creates on the ground a wall of flames. '''Wall of Frost: '''An expert level destruction spell that creates on the ground a wall of frost. '''Wall of Lightning: '''An expert level destruction spell that creates on the ground a wall of lightning. '''Fire Storm: '''A master level destruction that creates a rain of fireball. '''Blizzard: '''A master level destruction that creates a rain of ice stalactites. '''Lightning Storm: '''A master level destruction that shoots a ray of thunders. '''Alteration Spells: ''The School of Alteration involves the manipulation of the physical world and its natural properties. '' Stone Flesh: '''An adept level alteration spell,causes the mage skin to become as resistant as stone. '''Restoration Spells: ''The School of Restoration involves control over life forces.'' Close Wounds: '''An adept level restoration spell that heal the caster wounds. '''Steadfast Ward: '''An apprentice-level restoration spell, generates a barrier that protects the mage from spells and increases the strength of his armor. '''Illusion Spells: ''The School of Illusion involves manipulating the mind of the enemy.'' Fear: '''An apprentice level Illusionspell that causes a creature or person to flee from the combat. '''Conjuration Spells:The School of Conjuration governs raising the dead or summoning creations from Oblivion. Soul Trap: 'An apprentice-level conjuration spell, traps the soul of the target after its death in a soul gem.'' 'Other Spells: ' '''Fireball (D&D): '''A bright streak flashes from your pointing finger to a point you choose within range then blossoms with a low roar into an explosion of flame of a 20-foot range. '''Wall of Fire: '''You create a wall of fire on a solid surface within range. You can make the wall up to 60 feet long, 20 feet high, and 1 foot think, or a ringed wall up to 20 feet in diameter, 20 feet high, and 1 foot thick. '''Fire Storm: '''A storm made up of sheets of roaring flame appears in a location you choose within range. The area of the storm consists of up to ten 10-foot cubes, which you can arrange as you wish. '''Crown of Madness: '''One humanoid of your choice that you can see within range become charmed by you ffora period of time. While the target is charmed in this way, a twisted crown of jagged iron appears on its head, and a madness glows in its eyes. The charmed target must use its action before moving on each of its turns to make a melee attack against a creature other than itself that you mentally choose. '''Misty Step: '''Briefly surrounded by silvery mist, you teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space that you can see. '''Animated Undead: '''This spell creates an Undead servant. Choose a pile of bones or a corpse of a Medium or Small humanoid within range. Your spell imbues the target with a foul mimicry of life, raising it as an Undeadcreature. The target becomes a Skeleton if you chose bones or a Zombie if you chose a corpse. '''Vampiric Touch: '''The touch of your shadow-wreathed hand can siphon force from others to heal your wounds. '''Key: First Powerset |''' '''Second Powerset Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 9 Category:Elves Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 8